


Lost & Found

by Lila_Guilleroy



Series: I Love You, Too. [2]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Getting Lost Somewhere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Guilleroy/pseuds/Lila_Guilleroy
Summary: for the 30 day OTP challenge.Devon and Conrad go on vacation to Orlando Florida. Conrad’s been there many times. Devon? Not so much.





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> day two of the 30 day OTP challenge! hope ya like. also, im a slut for whump fics, and im also a slut for whump! Devon fics. there will be some whump for Conrad though, i promise :)

 

Devon regretted the moment he stepped out of that Condo without Conrad.

”God-“ He kicked the sand with his bare foot, “DAMN IT!” Devon huffed.

You see, they decided to go on their first vacation as a couple. It was going wonderfully, until last night when Conrad drank just a little too much and woke up with a nasty hangover. When Devon asked him if he wanted to take a walk on the beach this morning, he groaned and put a pillow over his head. 

Devon laughed at the memory, almost forgetting his dilemma. 

Devon had never been to Orlando before. Never really, been on vacation before. Conrad and Devon had finally gotten some downtime in their schedules, and since it was their one year anniversary, they decided Orlando was the place. Sex, drinks, and the beaches were a-maze-ing! But... Devon was lost.

”All of these fucking condos look the fucking same.” He cursed under his breath. Devon forgot his phone at the condo because, well, it was just going to be a brief walk. Look at the ocean, walk down the beach. That’s it, nothing else. And yet, as simple as it seemed to be, he could not find his condo. 

He kicked the sand again, how long had he been out here? Three hours, maybe four. He looked at a man passing him, an idea striking him. Devon approached the man.

”Sir,” He started. The man took his earbuds out, “Do you know where 1212 Hiawassee Road is? I seem to be lost...” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. The guy chuckled too. He pointed towards a road.

”You go down that road two blocks and make a right, then you’ll be on Hiswassee.” Devon smiled and shook the mans hand firmly. He started to walk away when the man called out, “Hey!” Devon turned around. “Can I have your number?” He winked. Devon blushed and chuckled, but winked back nonetheless. 

“Sorry, but I’m taken.” 

Devon walked down Hiawassee, groaning at the pain in his head. He squinted, suddenly feeling light headed and dizzy. He stumbled a few more footsteps, looking at the figure approaching in the distance. “Dev-!” 

Then his vision went dark.

 

Devon groaned, peeling his eyes open, closing them again at the attack of harsh light. He heard a light gasp next to him, and turned his head a little bit to see where the noise was coming from. “Devon! Babe!” Devon peeled open his eyes again, feeling a hand on his face. He smiled, seeing Conrad’s worried face in his vision. 

“Hey babe.” He drawled tiredly. “What happened?” Conrad grabbed his hand and stroked his face.

”You passed out hon. You were out in the sun for three hours with no water. Babe I’m so sorry I was-“ Devon shushed him. 

“Conrad, sweetheart, it was not your fault. I shouldn’t of been wearing my binder for that long, and I shouldn’t have  gone out into an unfamiliar city without my guide.” He squeezed Conrad’s hand. Conrad nodded.”So what’s the diagnosis, doctor?” Conrad laughed, pressing a kiss to Devon’s forehead. 

“Severe dehydration. They put you on IVs to hydrate you. You,” He poked Devon’s chest, “Need to be on bed rest for the rest of the day.” Devon pouted.

“But today’s our last day of vacation. I came to Orlando to get away from hospitals, not to go to another one.” Conrad laughed again. 

“Rest, babe, I’ll figure something out.” Devon beamed up at Conrad, and laid back down to get some rest. 

“I love you.” Conrad whispered. Devon smiled.

”I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short chapter! i’m putting this out at midnight the 31 so im kinda tired haha! i should’ve probably waited to do a New Years fic until tomorrow night whoops. whatever 🤷♀️. go give me more prompts on my tumblr! for now, im just taking them from an actual 30 day OTP challenge, but i wanna shake things up a little. my tumblr is @jpg-blue-jae


End file.
